


Crystal-Clear

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex deal with the aftermath of Zod’s possession of Lex.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal-Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Vessel_ and _Zod_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 7, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 7, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 550  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This story takes place in a universe in which the Rift never happened. Lex and Clark have been lovers right up until the events of Zod taking possession of Lex. Lex knows all of Clark’s secrets. This came about because I was thinking, what if this all happened without the Rift, and if Clark had a difficult time faced with killing Lex when he was more enemy than friend, what would he do if they were lovers? I may write that story someday, but this post- _Vessel/Zod_ fic popped into my head first. :)

Their kisses were passionate with an edge of desperation. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies, taking pleasure but always with that fear that drove them. Fear, and relief, so heady that they nearly passed out. Limbs entwined and tongues tasted, and flesh that was reclaimed was taken.

The climax was hard, frightening, and they lay gasping in Lex’s bed in the mansion.

“Lex, I…I was so scared.”

He looked at the anguished green eyes and gently caressed Clark’s face. “I know.” He took a deep breath. “So was I.”

“I…I couldn’t kill you. When Zod had you…I killed Professor Fine except of course he couldn’t be killed.” Guilt haunted those green eyes. “All those people, Lex, they died because I couldn’t…”

“I know.” He stroked Clark’s soft hair. “I’m just as guilty. I didn’t want to die.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours, either.”

“But I knew the consequences if I didn’t kill Zod while he was in your…your body, Lex. Black Thursday happened because of me and what I chose.”

He pulled Clark close. “Then we’ll work on making it up somehow. We’ll become stronger together, Clark. No one like Zod will ever be able to prevail against us again.”

“How, Lex? We can’t be certain to defeat every super-powered invader that comes to Earth.”

“We should look into the Fortress, Clark. Get that training you’re supposed to get. Make sure this never happens again.”

Clark tensed, but then relaxed as he said, “And you’ll be with me?”

“Always.”

“I…I can’t tell you how relieved I was when the crystal Jor-El gave me cast Zod out of your body. Though I was scared to death you were dead.”

“So you saw Zod leave my body?”

Clark nodded. “The crystal worked, of course, but I saw him leave.”

“Good.” He kissed Clark’s temple. “Sleep now.”

Clark was exhausted, so he was able to fall asleep rather quickly.

He continued stroking the soft hair, thinking as he listened to Clark’s breathing.

The possession had kindled something in him. Ambition that had always been a part of him was now so all-consuming he could hardly contain it, but he had to.

Power was what he craved.

_The Luthor genes have kicked in._

He could get that power through the man sleeping beside him. Clark Kent was desperate to make up for his weakness, and he could use that. He was Clark’s weakness, and it was up to him to make himself Clark’s strength. Take power, but do it far more subtly than Black Thursday. He just had to be careful in how he managed it. He could go far with Clark by his side. Clark trusted him completely.

And it would be pleasurable. All that golden skin! The body that was Adonis-like, the lush, full lips, the incredible green eyes…not a hardship to take this body to bed while he bound Clark to him through physical and emotional ties.

Clark had been raised by humans, and sometimes that meant seeing what he wanted to see. It would be easy to fool him, as he had already done. Jor-El had manipulated him his entire life, and now it would be his turn.

Illusion was easy, in the end sparkling crystal-clear.

A fire burned in Lex’s bright blue eyes.

Zod smiled.


End file.
